potter_encyclopaediafandomcom-20200214-history
Franklin Bryce
- Chapter 1 (The Riddle House) |alias= |title=Private |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=Grey |eyes=Blue |skin=Light |hidef=Hide |family= |hidea= |job=Gardener |loyalty= }} Private Franklin Bryce (26 August, 1917 - 23 August, 1994) was an Englishman and a soldier for the British Army in the Second World War and, after retiring, a gardener in the Riddle House of Little Hangleton. He was quickly assassinated by Lord Voldemort after overhearing plans to murder Harry Potter. Biography Early life Frank was born into the Bryce family of England, in Little Hangleton. Throughout his childhood, he had a fierce temper, as his friend Dot remembered even years later. He frequently got into fights and enjoyed alcoholic beverages, although he did not enjoy mixing different drinks despite the bartender's insistence. When the British Armed Forces began to actively participate in World War II, Frank was called upon to fight for his country, as well as for the rights and liberties of other countries. He saw many deaths, and was badly traumatised by the battles. Apart from post-traumatic stress disorder, Frank was forced to retire from the fight two years before the end of the war due to an injury sustained to his leg, which remained stiff until his death. Retirement Having been forced into an early retirement, Frank returned to his hometown of Little Hangleton, where a young, pale boy was seen creeping around the Riddle House, which Frank cared for, one day. That same day, the maid found all three of the house's owners dead, and Frank became a prime suspect. He was taken into the custody of the Great Hangleton Police Force, where he was interrogated for the murders, having been the only one with a key to the house and there having been no signs of forced entry the night of the murders. A cloud of suspicion arose, and while Frank was left in the cold interrogation room until the doctor's report came in, the residents of his home-town gathered in the local inn to discuss the murders, and came to the conclusion that he was guilty. Before things could get too serious for Frank, the doctor's report was released, and explained that there was no sign of damage, trauma or injury, and that indeed it appeared that they had dropped dead of no reason whatsoever. Although Frank was released due to a lack of evidence for his conviction, he was still widely suspected by his neighbours, who encouraged their children and grandchildren to vandalise the house Frank worked so hard to care for as generation after generation inhabited it. Death In the very early hours of 23 August, 1994, while it was still dark out, Frank was awoken by a terrible pain in his injured leg, and planned to fill a hot-water bottle to soothe it. While doing so, he noticed a flickering light in the window of the Riddle House, and assumed that vandals had ignited it. He hastened into the manor where he heard, to his surprise, not vandals but rather two men conversing using strange, code-like words. Frank turned to flee and call the police after hearing of the cold-blooded enjoyment one man felt at killing a woman, but was caught and abruptly killed. The kettle for his hot-water bottle began to whistle and spill over as he died. Physical appearance Frank had rumpled grey hair that stuck up at the back, pockmarked light skin and narrow blue eyes, one of which was unfocused and turned in slightly. He was very wrinkly, deaf and walked with a heavy limp and a cane. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' Notes and references Category:Muggles Category:Males